disneyheroesfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Queen La
La é uma bela rainha e sacerdotisa de Opar, uma cidade perdida localizada nas profundezas das selvas da África da série de televisão da Disney, A Lenda de Tarzan. Personalidade e aparência thumb|left|231px|La com seu biquíni preto, sarongue e joías de ouro.Rainha La reina sobre Opar com tirania e medo, controlando os homens com os poderes de sua equipe. Esta reputação tem feito com que ela seja temida por toda a selva, inclusive pelo Waziri. Vendo Tarzan como um espécime físico perfeito que iria servir como um jogo para si mesma, ela está determinada a conquistar o amor de Tarzan, apesar de seu amor por Jane servir para frustrar esses planos. La uma vez foi também um Waziri, usando magia proibida para imortalizar seu espírito. thumb|La com sua coroa dourada.No plano original, a rainha La usava poucas roupas, artigos esportivos, principalmente um pequeno biquine com estampa de leopardo. Possivelmente, inspirando-se nas raízes de Opar como uma colônia Atlante nos livros, tanto que o projeto de La tem inspiração na princesa Kida de Atlantis: O Reino Perdido, embora com uma cor mais escura para refletir a natureza do mal. Seu conjunto inclui um biquíni vermelho, preto e marrom e sarongue correspondente. Ela usa brincos de ouro com braceletes, tornozeleiras, bem como um colar de ouro. Ela também usa uma capa, ocasionalmente. Ela tem olhos ciano com pupilas como um gato. Seu cabelo é loiro platinado e confuso, possivelmente branqueado por ela gastar muito tempo ao sol ou para mostrar além de sua idade imortal. Ao subir em árvores, ela remove a capa de modo que ela possa ter mais liberdade para subir e balançar através das videiras. No final de Tarzan and the Lost City of Opar, La é vista usando a coroa de Opar, que é de ouro com um pequeno leopardo dourado com olhos rubi. Seu cabelo também é engrossado quando veste esta coroa. Na maioria das vezes La é vista carregando um bastão longo, dourado que ajuda a aproveitar todos os seus, poderes mágicos escuros. Ele tem uma alça lembrando a forma da cabeça de um leopardo e em sua boca uma grande jóia vermelha. Com esse bastão, La pode convocar chuva, vaporizar seus homens leopardo, e quando é possuido por Jane, pode reparar suas próprias roupas. The Legend of Tarzan Lost City of Opar thumb|221px|La e seu bastão.Na selva, Professor Porter é capturado por homens leopardo antropomórficos. Eles trazê-lo de volta para a cidade perdida de Opar, uma antiga cidade escondida no alto das montanhas. Lá, é revelado que uma figura com o nome de La havia enviado os homens leopardo para capturá-lo. Desapontada, ela comanda o seu povo para sacrificar o professor. Antes que ele pode ser cortado ao meio por um laser, Tarzan e Jane aparecem para libertá-lo. La olha para Tarzan lutando contra seus homens fora de uma sacada acima e se apaixona pelo homem selvagem. Ela, então, oferece-lhes uma visita a Opar. Durante o passeio, ela tenta várias tentativas de flertar com Tarzan, só para ter Jane ficar no caminho. A rainha, então, oferece-los para passar a noite enquanto ela traça um caminho para matar Jane. No dia seguinte, ela fala com Jane, fazendo-a se sentir como se ela é um fardo para Tarzan. La, então, oferece a ela e Tarzan um passeio na selva, sabendo apenas que Tarzan poderia fazê-lo e não Jane. Jane diz a Tarzan para ir em frente, enquanto ela volta a Opar, sem saber, seguida pelos homens leopardo. Enquanto isso, La leva Tarzan até uma cachoeira e tenta ter um momento romântico com ele quando os homens leopardo atiram Jane para o lado de uma cachoeira de volta a Opar. Tarzan corre para salvá-la, mas é tarde demais. Como La tenta agir inocente, Tarzan descobre que os homens leopardo empurraram Jane e os ataca. Ele está preso, e La tenta convencer Tarzan para se juntar a ela. Ele se recusa e é então amarrado à mesa de sacrifício. La lhe oferece a opção de ficar com ela ou com a morte. Tarzan fica fiel e escolhe a morte, e o laser do sol começa a fazer o seu caminho para cortar Tarzan em dois. De repente, um fogo explode e La vai investigar. Em seguida, revelou-se que Jane está viva. La segue-a através de Opar, determinada a acabar com ela, quando Tarzan chega e distrai La a tempo suficiente para Jane pegar o bastão de La e usá-lo para obter a si mesma e a sua família de Opar. Como Opar começa a cair e Tarzan monta com Jane para fora, La convoca a chuva com seu bastão e jura vingança contra Tarzan e Jane. The Leopard Men Rebellion thumb|260px|Rainha La derretendo.Mais tarde, La seria abandonada por seus homens leopardo, incluindo Kats, e sua equipe foi tirada dela. Os Homens Leopardo em seguida, tomam posse da casa da árvore de Tarzan e Jane, sequestrando Jane. Enquanto Tarzan persegue eles, ele corre para La impotente que está sendo atacada por um trapaceiro leopardo. Ele a salva e os dois chegam a uma trégua mútua, a fim de libertar Jane. Eles conseguem e La leva de volta a posse de seu bastão de Jane. Quando Tarzan deixa com Jane ela começa a punir todos os homens leopardo que se rebelaram contra ela, a maioria de todos os Kats. Mais tarde, Tarzan descobre que Jane foi tomada para que os homens leopardo poderiam fazê-la sua nova rainha e libertá-los da opressão do La. Em Opar, Jane e Tarzan conseguem levar o pessoal longe de La, de modo que Jane pode realizar o ritual para restaurar os homens leopardo as suas formas de leopardo originais. La é transformadaem pó, com Opar em ruínas com ela. Antes de morrer, La coloca uma maldição sobre Jane. Return of La thumb|260px|O espírito de La.Jane descobre um ocapi caído e tenta alimentá-la. Inconscientemente, o animal contém o espírito errante da Rainha La, La assume o controle de seu corpo e tenta reviver a cidade de Opar com ele. No entanto, o corpo de Jane é muito fraco e frágil para subir a encosta para chegar a Opar. Percebendo que ela precisa de ajuda, La primeiro tenta convencer Tarzan para levá-la em um passeio romântico. Quando isso falha, ela seduz Dumont em ajudá-la. Desconhecido por La, Tarzan está preocupado com Jane e segue-a. La desliza sobre uma rocha, deslocando pedras que caem sobre Tarzan como ele sobe depois de Jane. Acreditando que ela não tem mais que se preocupar com Tarzan, ela obriga Dumont para desenterrar a primeira metade de seu bastão (a cabeça de leopardo) e quando ela consegue, suas roupas se transformam no sarongue do La e no top de biquíni como bem como todas as suas jóias. Sua voz também muda de voz estridente normais de Jane para baixo, acalmando a voz de La. Dumont tenta fugir, agora com medo de Jane em sua nova aparência, mas La (cansado de Dumont já) usa seu bastão de conjurar-lo em um gibão. Ela então usa seu bastão para ressuscitar a cidade perdida de Opar para toda a sua glória orgulhoso. No entanto, La não sabe que Tarzan sobreviveu aos pedregulhos, com a ajuda do velho místico Waziri chamado Usula, que explica a Tarzan que La possuiu Jane. Os dois sobem a montanha apenas para descobrir que Opar está de volta ao seu glorioso estado. Os dois esgueirar-se para o palácio onde Usula tenta matá-la com uma flecha, mas Tarzan messe seu tiro, acreditando que ele pode libertar Jane de La. La convoca os guerreiros estátua para matar Tarzan. Os guerreiros seguem ele, mas eventualmente o perdem. Usula então tenta explicar a Tarzan que Jane se foi e por isso ela deve ser morta, mas Tarzan se oferece para morrer em seu lugar. Ele encontra La e chuta seu bastão para sua mão, então salta para fora de uma varanda com correndo La sobre os seus ombros. Desejando evitar sua morte, ela sai de Jane e possui Tarzan. Usando seu corpo, pára a sua descida em direção ao solo e planeja matar Jane. Jane foge, apenas para ser encurralada na sala do trono. Assim como parece que ela está condenada, os guerreiros estátua chegam e tentar matar Tarzan, agora sabendo que ele está possuído por La. Querendo viver, ela transfere seu espírito em um rato como Jane e Tarzan derrotam os guerreiros estátua. Quando La tenta fugir, Usula arrebata-la. Outras aparições Rainha La também aparece como o primeiro chefe do jogo de vídeo game, Tarzan: Return to the Jungle. Galeria : Veja a página principal: Queen La/Galeria. Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Rainhas Categoria:Personagens de A Lenda de Tarzan Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Personagens africanos Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Antagonistas